


the water's edge

by Merideath



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Dare, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy dares Steve to go skinny dipping. Never say Steve isn't up for a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the water's edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/gifts).



> This fic is all Katertots fault! Honest we got to talking about Avengers and Darcy and Steve swimming and kissing...,and um my Muse took that idea and ran with it.

"What are we doing out here," Steve asks as he follows her along the path to the edge of the lake. The night is still warm, humid enough that his skin feels tacky. Waves gently lap against the pebbled shoreline and the nearly full moon reflects on the surface of the water.

"We're going skinny dipping," Darcy says with a wide grin as she spins around to look at him. 

"Darcy m’sure this is a bad idea," Steve says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he watches Darcy drop the towels she carried from the main house and start kicking off her shoes. 

"Pfft come on, Steve, I dare you," Darcy says with a mischievous grin, a grin that Steve has grown to know all too well.

He wasn't sure about her at first, with her acid-tongued sarcasm and curves he was sure would lead to his downfall. It took a few days for Darcy to warm up to rest of the team that weren't scientists that she could manhandle.

He’d seen her in the halls and at a couple of ‘family’ meals, but he didn’t really get to know her well until this past week when Stark kidnapped her along with the rest of the Avengers and friends for a week in what Stark called ‘Camp Avenger’. As the only two single people in the group, more often than not Darcy and Steve were left to their own devices. They watched terrible movies, raided the freezer for Stark’s supply of ridiculously flavoured ice cream, and played altogether silly games. He was more than a little bit smitten. 

Darcy was quick witted, sarcastic, well-read, and utterly brazen at times, and was delighted to sit and watch old movies with him. When Thor told them the tale of her tasering him in the New Mexico desert Natasha and Clint shared a look that made Steve feel altogether uneasy. Much like the grin she wore now as her hands curled around the hem of her t-shirt.

"Trouble," Steve says, though he can't stop the smirk forming on his lips. 

"Come on, Steven, live a little," Darcy says as she twists around to face away from him and yank the shirt up and over her head. The shirt tumbles to the ground and Steve finds himself captivated by the pale flesh of her back nearly glowing in the moonlight. Darcy reaches behind her back to unhook her bra and he swallows hard. She slides down the straps from her shoulders and carelessly drops the bra on the grass. 

Steve looks down at his shoes and back up again when Darcy clicks her tongue at him. She is glancing over her shoulder at him, her elbows out and he can hear the sound of her zipper being undone. Her name forms on his tongue but he holds back and glances away. From the corner of his eye he watches her shimmy her jeans down her hips and legs. 

She is all curves and white skin and he can't help but memorise every line of her back. She laughs, low and dirty, and a shiver races down his spine, heat blooming in his belly as blood rushes south. She drops something on the towels and it takes his brain a few moments to realise it's her glasses. Darcy runs into the lake, water splashing around her. 

"Come on, Steve, the water is cool," Darcy says as she turns to face him, the water lapping at her shoulders.

"I don't—”

"I double dog dare you," Darcy shouts, then starts making clucking noises.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Steve snorts.

“I never would have thought Captain America was a chicken,” Darcy says, splashing water in his direction. The wave of water doesn’t reach him, but he gets a wonderful view of her tits barely covered by the water line.

"Fine. Turn around," he huffs, finally giving in and pulling off his own t-shirt. He isn't sure how well she can see without her glasses, but he isn't willing to risk her seeing his dick half hard from just a glimpse of her bare back and the soft curves of her ass. 

His mind skitters back to how much he wanted her the night before when she was in her sinfully short pyjamas while watching a movie with him, her feet resting on his thigh, toes digging into his skin, nudging him when her favourite parts of the movie were on and she would recite lines of dialogue that he couldn’t recall for anything. He kept one hand on the back of the sofa and the other wrapped around her ankle for fear of her moving her foot into his lap and finding how fucking hard he was, how desperate he was to slide his hand up her smooth bare leg, under those sinful pink shorts. Later, when he got back to his room, he jerked off to the fantasies flooding his brain, her name on his lips. 

"Hurry up then," Darcy says as she spins round in the shallows, and he shakes his head to dislodge the thoughts rapidly filling his mind. Steve carefully folds his shirt and toes off his shoes and socks. He hesitates for a moment as he unbuttons his pants before shucking them and his boxers, and making a running leap into the water. He splashes down a little farther out than Darcy and she splutters at the wave of water he sends splashing into her. "Jerk!"

He enjoys the cool water against his skin and wriggling his toes in the sandy bottom of the lake. They swim and splash each other. Darcy keeps careful distance between them, which Steve is utterly grateful for every time his eyes wander to the swell of her breasts in the clear water, or the curve of her mouth as she laughs and smiles at him. 

He is achingly hard when she slips up behind him and tries to dunk him under the surface. Steve turns and captures her in his arms; her breasts press against his chest and their legs tangle together. His cock presses into her soft belly, and her eyes widen, her mouth dropping into a perfect 'o'. Shit.

"'M sorry," he says, feeling his cheeks flame as he untangles his legs from hers. He plants his feet firmly on the lake bottom, one hand steady on the curve of her waist and the other curled around her upper arm. He closes his eyes in shame and her hands tighten on his shoulders, each nail digging into his skin. "I should go."

"You should kiss me," Darcy says softly and Steve blinks at her, startled, as Darcy presses herself closer to him. His gaze drops from her eyes to her mouth, and he lowers his lips to hers. As kisses go, it's tentative until Darcy's mouth opens for him and he pushes into her mouth to curl his tongue against hers. 

He cups the back of her neck with one hand, the other still firm on her waist. When he pulls his mouth from hers his breath is harsh to his own ears. Darcy brings her mouth to his, and he loses himself in kissing her until he feels dizzy. He misses the slide of her small hand down his chest until her fingers curl around his dick and he gasps into her mouth, his hips jerking as she strokes him.

Steve knows he should stop her but it feels too good having her small hand exploring his cock from base to tip. He kisses her hard, teeth scraping against her lips, and he should really stop this. They should stop before things get too far out of hand.

Darcy slides his hand up from her waist to her breast and heat crawls up his spine. He says, "Harder" instead of 'we should stop' and Darcy tightens her grip on his dick stroking him like he asked. He cups her breast, rolls her nipple between thumb forefinger and bites at the hinge of her jaw until she moans and tightens her hand around him.

"Don't stop," he gasps against the wet skin of her neck and arches his hips into her until the head of his cock presses into her belly. His body feels like it's on fire and he thrusts into Darcy's hand over and over again. He bites down on her shoulder to muffle his shout when he comes, toes curling in the silt bottom of the lake. Darcy milks him though every last drop of pleasure as small waves lap against their shoulders.

Steve licks the bite on her shoulder and kisses the smirk from her mouth, letting his hands slide down to cup her ass. Darcy folds her arms around his neck and tugs at his hair, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. 

"Mmm, that was fun," she says when their mouths part.

"Fuckin’ trouble," Steve says and he can feel her lips curve into a smirk against his mouth as Darcy rocks against him. He kisses her until they are both breathless and gasping for air, his hands roaming over her body, palming her breasts, and lightly teasing her clit until she is whimpering and moaning into his mouth. Her hips rock against his hand and her nails dig into his skin. “You gonna scream for me?”

“I’m not...not a screamer,” Darcy gasps, and he presses two broad fingers into her. Her hips jerk, and she buries her face in his neck, mouth hot and wet against his skin.

“C’mon Darcy, I wanna hear you,” he says, twisting his fingers as presses his thumb against her clit. Darcy keens as she falls apart in his arms, fluttering around his fingers. It’s not a scream but it’s close enough. She whimpers when he pulls his fingers from her and he kisses her gently, holding her tight, his dick hard against her center. “We best head back before someone comes lookin’ for us. Come back to my room with me? M’not through with you till you scream yourself hoarse.”

“Told you I’m not a screamer,” Darcy says and reluctantly untangles herself from him and they head towards the shore.

“We’ll just havta see ‘bout that,” Steve grins. He grabs her around the waist and throws her over his shoulder. Darcy squeals, hands sliding against his ass as she tries to grasp onto something as he carries her out of the lake.

fin.


End file.
